Wade Williams
Wade Williams (1961 - ) a.k a Wade Andrew Williams Film Deaths *''Candyman 3: Day of the Dead (1999) '[Lt. Det. Samuel Deacon Kraft]: Shot in the back of the head by Ernie Hudson Jr. as Wade is about to kill Donna D'Errico with a hook. He dies as Ernie kicks the hook out of his reach. *The Darkest Minds (2018)' [''The Captain]: TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Salvage (2001)'' [Ray Pearce]: Commits suicide by being crushed to death in a metal compressor (after being turned into a cyborg). *''Charmed: Death Takes a Halliwell (2001)'' [Seeker #2]: Vanquished with a Spell by The Charmed ones (Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs or Alyssa Milano). *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spiral (2001)'' [Gregor]: Impaled in the chest with a tire rim by Clare Kramer while he is tied up to a post. *''24: 2:00pm-3:00pm (2002)'' [Robert Ellis]: Garroted by one of Zeljko Ivanek's men. His body is seen in the following episode 3:00pm-4:00pm. *''Prison Break: Greatness Achieved (2008)'' [Bradley "Brad" Bellick]: Drowns after sacrificing himself by sealing himself in a flooding pipeway to prevent Dominic Purcell, Wentworth Miller, and Amaury Nolasco from being trapped with him. He's last seen as the water rushes towards him. His body is seen in the following episode, The Legend. *''Mercy Street: The Diabolical Plot (2016)'' [Silas Bullen]: Shanked by a group of anti-Union militiamen in Wade's own business of operations. *''The Blacklist: The Debt Collector (No. 46) (2017)'' [Edgar Grant/The Debt Collector]: Shot to death by James Spader after trick him so can find Susan Blommaert inside his cabin. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:DC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:People who died in a Candyman film Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Charmed cast members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Actors who died in Jennifer Yuh Nelson Movies Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Seven Days Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Elementary Cast Members Category:Scorpion Cast Members Category:Code Black Cast Members Category:Leverage Cast Members Category:The Night Shift Cast Members Category:Revenge Cast Members Category:Vegas Cast Members Category:Las Vegas Cast Members Category:Crossing Jordan Cast Members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:The Bridge Cast Members Category:Touch Cast Members Category:Burn Notice Cast Members Category:Longmire Cast Members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Tru Calling Cast Members Category:JAG Cast Members Category:MDs Cast Members Category:Nash Bridges Cast Members Category:Candyman Cast Members Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist